Genuine
by dfriendly
Summary: DAN/BLAIR. Chuck knows Blair well enough to know when her smile's genuine. Read the A/Ns, please!


**Title:** Genuine

**Fandom:** _Gossip Girl_

**Characters:** Chuck, Blair, Dan, Serena

**Pairings:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Louis, Chuck/Blair (past & one-sided), Dan/Serena (past)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 516

**Spoilers:** This is based off of some of the MINOR spoilers for the end of S4, but NOT the actual episode descriptions of 4x18 & 4x19.

**Summary:** Chuck knows Blair well enough to know when her smile's genuine. (Dan/Blair) Read the A/Ns, please!

**Author's Note:** This is just one of the endings for season 4 that I've imagined based off of what would now be considered MINOR spoilers. I wrote it _before_ the 2-minute long promo, so things might not line up anymore.

Also, I HAVE NOT read the descriptions for "The Kids Stay in the Picture (4x18) or "Petty in Pink" (4x19). So not only is this fic not based off of those, please don't mention anything about them in comments. I want to remain LARGELY UNSPOILED. Thanks!

llllllllll

"You've done this before, you know."

Blair turns at the sound of Chuck's voice and sighs. She did not escape from her engagement party just so she could be bothered by Chuck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Being in a relationship with a man that you have no interest in. Louis is the perfect man on paper, and yet you couldn't be less attracted to him. But you stick with him, because not only do you think you'd be a fool to pass on the chance to be the next Grace Kelly, you're _terrified_ of who you really want: someone who couldn't be more wrong for you. You did the same thing when you dated Lord Marcus."

"Well you're wrong, Chuck. Louis and I are in love. I don't want you anymore."

Chuck's eyes lower a fraction before meeting her gaze again, his expression softer and strangely sincere.

"I wasn't talking about me."

lll

Serena visits Chuck a week later to drop off some papers from Lily. It's obviously just as an excuse to see him. But what's surprising is how cheerful she seems considering she just found out a few days ago that her ex-boyfriend was seeing her best friend. And it annoys Chuck.

"Don't tell me that you don't mind Humphrey being with Blair."

Serena purses her mouth for a moment, as it clearly does bother her to some extent despite how she acts. "I've decided that it's time I move on instead of dwelling on the past. Like you did." Then her voice softens. "Blair told me what you said to her at her engagement party. I think it was very selfless of you, Chuck."

Chuck scoffs. "Then you obviously don't know me well enough. If Blair married Louis, that would be the end. She might not have loved him, but she soon wouldn't have minded so much when she'd become part of the goddamned royal family of Monacco. Humphrey, on the other hand, is a passing curiosity. She'll get bored of him soon enough – if the relationship doesn't just explode in their faces before then. And once she's given up on her prince and found out what a mistake Humphrey was, _then_ she will realize she's supposed to be with me."

Serena watches him in silence as he turns back to face the window and sips his drink.

"Or maybe I know you too well, Chuck," she says simply. "Because I can tell when you're lying. You don't want to admit it, but you want Blair to be happy, even if it's not with you." And with that, Serena leaves.

Chuck's pocket buzzes, and he almost doesn't check it. He knows what it is – Gossip Girl's site has been going crazy since Queen B unprecedentedly called off her engagement to Prince Charming for Lonely Boy.

He checks it anyway, greeted by Blair's smile as she strolls down the street hand-in-hand with Humphrey. It's not the fake smile Chuck had seen plastered uncomfortably on her face for the past few weeks. No, he knows Blair well enough to know when her smile's genuine.

llllllllll

**A/N2:** Yes, I am hoping for the impossible where Chuck stops being an ass and lets her go, but Blair has enough self-worth to not ever go back to him after what he did to her. *coughsoldforahotelcough*

Reviews are wonderful, but please DON'T SPOIL ME. Thanks again.

-your spoilerphobic writer


End file.
